


骗

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	骗

1.

终于下课了，教室里闹腾起来，朴珍荣挪挪椅子让坐在里面的同桌出去。看一眼乱七八糟的笔记，回头再看一眼教室左边倒数第二排的位置，那是唯一一整排的单人座位。还是那两个人，女生站在桌子旁边，手上翻着桌上的笔记，眼睛却全落在椅子上的人身上，露出可爱的小虎牙，满眼笑意。坐着的人时不时抬头看一眼应着话。

朴珍荣转过头才发现黑板上还没记完的笔记早就被值日生擦得一干二净了，只留下右下角今日值日生的名字，那个熟悉到被念到自己心里都会咯噔跳一下名字就歪歪扭扭写在上面。黑色水笔在笔记本上氲出了一个不大不小的黑色痕迹，在空白的纸上一下子跳进眼睛里，眼睛不舒服，心里也不舒服。看了眼记得没头没尾的笔记，撕掉那一页，揉成团攥在手心。笔一丢，书本也都一股脑儿扔进抽屉里， 站起身往教室最后的垃圾桶走去。

过道来来往往的同学，朴珍荣稍微侧着身避开，眼神控制不住的投射到那两个人身上。用力推开垃圾桶的开合盖，垃圾桶的盖子摇摇晃晃的像是自己惴惴不安的心。假装不经意的瞥一眼，脚步也放慢下来，一个座位的距离却好像比去一个人心里还要远。教室太喧闹了，什么也听不到，朴珍荣太好奇那两个人的对话了。等终于坐回到自己的座位上，只感觉心里直泛酸。

终于放了学，收拾桌面再收拾书包，等没事可做了就拉开书包的拉链再拉上，如此反复。等教室的人散得差不多了，就剩一个最后收尾的值日生正在收拾讲台。

“林在范…”

朴珍荣抱着自己的书包，低着头把玩书包带子。

“嗯？”

讲台上的人把最后一根粉笔丢进粉笔盒里，也没等到朴珍荣的下文。等林在范把窗户都关好了，背着包站到朴珍荣面前的时候，朴珍荣屁股也没有半分要离开椅子的想法。

“你喜欢陈思涵吗？”

“神经病。”

林在范走到门口把前门锁上后绕到后门冲里面的人喊

“再不走我锁门啦！”

朴珍荣故意嘁了一声，背上书包把教室的灯关了，林在范大力带上门。返身回来就用手臂箍住朴珍荣的脖子，把人带着整个靠在自己肩上。

“我说你整天脑子都想什么呢？”

朴珍荣使不上力，挣脱不开，林在范的脸近在咫尺，朴珍荣想再不逃走就要被林在范看到自己红透的脸了。林在范松了手，却又一把揽上朴珍荣的肩膀。

“放心吧，我要是跟其他女生谈恋爱肯定给我妈打死。”

“为什么？”

“因为我妈只喜欢你啊。”

那你呢？

这句话朴珍荣根本问不出口，人总是本能的找寻一个最安全最没有风险的位置躲避，宁愿选择错过可能到来的梦寐以求，也不愿跨出一步尝试，因为那样的结果，朴珍荣现在还没有勇气承担。朴珍荣在这个只有自己看得到的圈里，他是固步自封的，他是懦弱胆小的，因为自己的爱太渺小了，连借着朋友这层关系亲近一点的底气都没有。他想他现在只能努力去维持这样的状态，他那可怜的小心思根本不允许他露出一点点马脚，他还没有想好合适的说辞，林在范这人眼色很快，不好骗的。

 

 

2.

“朴珍荣，你竟然敢骗我？！”

林在范追上朴珍荣，从后面扯着朴珍荣的后领往自己的方向拉。朴珍荣重心不稳踉跄两步，扶住林在范的身子才稳住。

“什么？”

“你爸妈前几天都去A市了，你昨天还说你妈在家做了饭等你。”

“…你、你怎么知道的？”

谎言被识破，朴珍荣心虚得撇开头，不自觉抓紧了书包带。

“你妈叫我好好照顾你啊。你呀，别总觉得是在麻烦我家，要是你妈回来发现你掉了几斤肉还不得削我。”

“我知道，可是...”

“有什么可是的，在你爸妈回来之前都去我家吃饭，我已经跟我妈说了。”

朴珍荣还想说什么，学校的预备铃就响了，两个人对视一眼，林在范拉着自己大跨几步爬上了楼梯。朴珍荣反手攥紧了林在范的衣袖，借着林在范的力气就跳上了最后一节阶梯。

“今天早读是英语！”

朴珍荣想到女魔头发火的样子心里直打鼓，两个人拐出楼梯间的时候就看到女魔头已经踏进教室了。

“完蛋了！林在范都怪你！”

“是你走太慢了，我特么作业还没抄完呢！”

 

3.

今天起床朴珍荣就觉得晕乎乎的，还以为是昨晚没睡好，从厕所出来就听到林在范在楼下喊自己，朴珍荣匆匆忙忙换了鞋子就下楼了，连外套都忘了拿。

太阳藏在厚厚的云层里，初秋的天气携带着凉风，朴珍荣跑下楼就跳上了林在范的自行车后座。等朴珍荣的手搭上林在范的腰间，林在范用力蹬上脚踏就出发了。林在范骑得很快，朴珍荣就算躲在林在范宽厚的肩膀后还是被从两边灌进来的风激出了一层鸡皮疙瘩，把头靠上林在范的后背，感受那人过渡过来的温度和因为运动喘气上下起伏的背脊。

好像风都裹进了林在范的外套里，带着温度一起抚过朴珍荣的脸颊，然后朴珍荣猝不及防打了个喷嚏。林在范放慢了速度回头看朴珍荣，朴珍荣吸吸鼻子，拍拍林在范示意看路。

到了学校，林在范把车锁好起身就问朴珍荣怎么没穿外套。

“…不冷啊。”要是说自己忘了一定又要被林在范骂笨。

林在范狐疑的看着朴珍荣，朴珍荣撇过头就往教室楼走。

“今天再迟到就要扫厕所啦。”

 

4.

刚结束了早读朴珍荣就直接趴到了桌子上，被冰凉的桌面冻了个激灵，随手拿了本书，头枕着手背就要睡过去。鼻子塞住了，微张着嘴呼吸，被后桌的林在范用笔盖戳了戳背。

“…我好困。”

林在范脱了外套丢给朴珍荣

“拿去垫着睡，舒服一点。”

朴珍荣也不客气，把外套放在桌上随意折了一下就趴下去了，脸在衣服上蹭了蹭，鼻腔里都是林在范的味道，连那人的余温都还留在那上面，闭上眼就像是躺在那人胸口一样。朴珍荣很快就睡着了，梦见了自己以前跟在林在范屁股后面撒欢儿的傻瓜样。林在范很喜欢恶作剧，不管是在朴珍荣的铅笔盒里放毛毛虫还是在朴珍荣的书角画小人，林在范好像对于整蛊朴珍荣这件事乐此不疲。

就连躲在转角突然跳出来吓朴珍荣一跳这种幼稚的事情林在范也做了很多次，尽管每次朴珍荣都会被吓到，然后从地上起来，拍拍屁股去追林在范。但那都是小时候的事情了，现在的林在范是看着其他小朋友恶作剧会嗤之以鼻的人，他不会再一次次故意惹朴珍荣生气，也不会再追问某个女生跟他般不般配。

在喧闹的课间里也根本睡不沉，朴珍荣坐起身把外套往后桌一放，结果外套就回到了他肩上。

“上面都你口水，洗干净了明天还给我。”

“要不要我把某人睡觉流口水的照片发朋友圈？”

朴珍荣转过头冲林在范扬扬自己手里的手机，被林在范狠狠的在额头上弹了一下。

 

5.

朴珍荣从林在范家里出来之前还是把外套脱给了林母，他记得林在范另一件校服外套奉献给了几只流浪猫。回家后一口咬定自己没穿外套出门，林母记不清楚，在家翻了个遍也只找到仅剩的一件外套作罢。

晚上的初秋更冷，朴珍荣快步穿过几条小巷回家，隔天等朴珍荣起床的时候已经感冒了。照了照镜子，鼻子已经被自己揉得有点发红，朴珍荣强打精神下了楼，才刚开口林在范就听出了浓重的鼻音。  
“你感冒了？”

“对啊，没事，过几天就好了。”

一整天朴珍荣都没什么精神，眼睛半睁半闭的直打哈欠，可鼻子都被塞住了，鼻水还一直流，想睡也睡不安稳，甚至喉咙都开始发痒。林在范说起要去医务室看看也给朴珍荣拒绝了，说大男生一个小感冒就玩医务室跑也不怕给人笑话。

熬了两天，感冒哪里有转好的迹象，反倒开始咳嗽起来。林在范在家里找了药给朴珍荣，朴珍荣一看都是降火清毒的，偏偏人又拿着水盯着朴珍荣，要是不吃下去会回去告状的吧。

都说爱情和咳嗽是最难掩藏的，朴珍荣觉得比起咳嗽，爱情可好藏多了。为了在林在范面前强装出一副即将痊愈的样子，朴珍荣都快憋死了。喉咙发痒，紧咬住牙根才将将把即将冲出的咳嗽压回去，又怕被发觉似的假装清清嗓子掩盖。

就好像小时候生病咳嗽不想被父母发现后换来责骂一样，躲进了房间或者角落才敢真的咳嗽出声，一次咳个干净，等调整好了才刚重新出现在那人面前。朴珍荣也想过自己到底是在心虚害怕什么，其实不过是不想让人徒增烦恼罢了，又或许只是自己的自作多情，林在范可能本就不在意这些。

 

6.

迷迷糊糊听到有人在叫自己，可是头太疼了，眼睛也睁不开，在被子里挣扎两下又睡过去了。等那声音里的更近，听得更分明的时候，朴珍荣才发觉那是林在范在叫他。睁开眼看到林在范就在眼前，却也是没了掩藏的力气，捂着被子咳嗽起来，牵连着头又更痛了。

“怎么回事？不是快好了吗？”

“咳…你怎么在这？”

“打你电话又不接，还以为周末跟哪个女生约会去了。”

林在范手抚上朴珍荣的额头，有点烫，又在朴珍荣脸上掐了一把。

“体温计放哪了？你要是敢发烧试试看！”

林在范查看完体温计才松了口气，朴珍荣的身子骨本来就算不上硬朗，以前只要生起病来，没有个把月根本都不会好。

“37.8，还好只是低烧，很难受吗！要不要去医院？”

“不要…睡一觉应该就好了…”朴珍荣把被子盖过头，翻了个身背对林在范，本来鼻音就重，蒙在被子里声音闷闷的。要是去了医院又要一阵折腾，到时候开一堆药回来，林在范肯定天天追着他吃药，如果等个三五天没啥好转，林在范能拖着他再去几趟医院。

“你是神啊，什么病都是睡一觉或者过两天就能好，你在我面前逞什么能。”

林在范看朴珍荣这反应气不打一处来，从小到大朴珍荣什么样子林在范没见过，偏偏这人在自己面前还端个架子。

“我…咳咳…！”朴珍荣想反驳，头从被子里钻出来，结果又是一阵咳嗽。

“明明病就没好，为什么每次都瞒着我，你还有多少事情骗了我？！”

就算知道林在范生气了朴珍荣也咽不下这口气，床边的人根本不懂自己的心思，又像是把自己当成特别的存在一样，事无巨细都要了解得清清楚楚。可是我最想让你知道的事情你根本半点儿都猜不透，我又怎么能把自己都剥光了给你看。

“我骗你的事情多了去了！”

朴珍荣不想和林在范吵架，这人的脾气不吵出个结果或者两人一拍两散根本不会罢休，说完话又把自己埋进被子里。林在范坐到床上，使了力气一把把被子掀开了。

“你给我把话说清楚！”

“咳咳…好啊，来说清楚啊。林在范你知道我喜欢的人是谁吗？”

朴珍荣本来就病得迷迷糊糊，跟林在范这么一吵头更痛了，对眼前人的耐心也早就消耗殆尽了。

“我管你喜欢谁，反正我喜欢的人是你！”

“…你有病啊！”

“你才有病！你不喜欢我吗？！”

“喜欢啊！”

“那么大声干嘛？！”

“还不是你先大声的！”

“那要喝水吗？”

“要。”

“那要亲亲吗？”

“可以。”

 

完。


End file.
